Pipe clamps for use in securing together tail pipe sections, or related pipe segments, are common in the art. Among these prior art devices are saddle elements with semi-circular openings used in conjunction with a U-bolt which can be drawn towards the saddle elements. However, the rigidity of the saddle elements sometimes prevents the clamp from completely conforming to the pipe sections involved, thus impairing the integrity of the pipe connection.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a clamp for securing pipe sections together which will allow the clamp to effectively conform to the perimeter of the pipe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pipe clamp means which is economical of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.